


Let's Hit The Beach

by mysticalmichael



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, mogar is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmichael/pseuds/mysticalmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three heroes venture to the beach for swimmies and "tans".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hit The Beach

It was a hot summer day and X-Ray, Vav and Mogar were on their way to the beach. Unfortunately, they had to walk for a least a couple miles since neither of them had a driving license.

Mogar didn’t know how he got roped into joining the two heroes, after refusing again and again until he was at the point of strangling Vav for pestering him about it.  The vigilante only caved in since he was genuinely curious about the beach anyway.

When the heroes finally arrived, they were completely thrilled when they noticed that one large section of the beach was uncrowded.

“Remind me again why we had to bring your crazy bear boyfriend?” X-Ray asked his friend.

“I wanted him to come out with us, to try and enjoy the sun for once,” Vav responded. He looked back at Mogar and crossed his arms; his hood was pulled up and his eyes were squinting from the brightness. “Take off the bloody hood! Take off the pelts and boots.”

Mogar growled and shucked off his boots and removed his pelt, placing them on the towel Vav had laid out for them.

X-Ray dug into his bag and pulled out two bottles of sunscreen, tossing the extra bottle to Vav. Mogar rose an eyebrow and looked at the bottle Vav was holding as he squeezed the bottle.

Mogar eyed the white substance. “What is that?”

“It’s sunscreen, you use it to protect your skin from the sun.” Vav explained.

Mogar nodded and proceeded to put his hood back on until Vav stopped him, throwing the hood and pelts into his backpack. If he had to use something to protect himself from the sun, why the hell did Vav tell him to take his hood off?

“No! Mogar, you’re going to enjoy the sun, no more hiding under your hood for today.”

“But I need something to protect myself from the sun, yes?"

Vav gave him an annoyed look until he dropped the hood by his feet. Mogar growled and pouted, sitting on the towel.

"Fine."

“Aren’t you gonna put on some sunblock?” X-Ray asked.

Mogar huffed. “Mogar will be fine.”

“If you don’t, it’s gonna hurt like a bitch.”

"No."

X-Ray shrugged and grabbed a pair of goggles and a snorkel and ran towards the sea, shivering from the coldness of the water as he dipped his feet in. Vav sat down on the towel next to Mogar and watched the bear man as he laid down on the towel, crossing his arms.

Vav pulled him arms down to his sides and put on a pair of sunglasses, lying back beside him to try and catch a tan.

_**;** _

A couple hours later, X-Ray eventually got bored of swimming around and walked back up to shore and towards Vav and Mogar.

“Hey dude, I’m ready to leave,” X-Ray said, running a hand through his wet hair.

Vav sat up and pulled his sunglasses off, looking at the new tan appearing on his arms and legs.

“Nice,” Vav smiled. He leaned over to look at Mogar who had fallen asleep about an hour ago. “Mogar, wake up. We’re leaving now, so you gotta get up.”

“I would, but I cannot move,” Mogar answered. Vav tilted his head in confusion until he noticed how painfully red his boyfriend’s skin looked.

“Oh, shit!”

“What?” X-Ray asked.

“He’s bloody burned!”

“We fucking told you!” X-Ray threw his hands in the air, then put on a dumb impression of Mogar’s voice. “‘Mogar doesn’t need sunblock, he has skin like iron, the sun can’t hurt me!’.”

Mogar growled at X-Ray and made an attempt to get up, but he whimpered in pain and laid back down.

X-Ray sighed. “Jesus Christ, we gotta carry him back.”

Vav got up and gripped Mogar’s arm gently. “Get his other arm and pull him up, but do it carefully.”

_**;** _

“X-Ray, I told you not to touch the front side of him!” Vav yelled as they carried the vigilante up the stairs.

“Not my fault he's so fucking sweaty! He slipped out of my hands and fell right on me!” X-Ray retorted, and Vav rolled his eyes at his friend.

They finally arrived at Vav’s apartment, the two heroes dumping Mogar on the couch only to have him howl in pain. Vav frowned at his suffering boyfriend, but it kind of was Mogar’s own fault. If he wasn’t so stubborn…

“Well, I gotta go home and take a shower, good luck with the sunburn,” X-Ray said as he walked out the door.

Vav threw his hands up in the air at his friend. “Thanks for the help, I suppose!”

**_;_ **

Mogar ended up having to lie down in Vav’s bed, since the couch was too scratchy for his aching skin. The hero was currently out in the kitchen digging through cabinets looking for aloe, ice and lotion.

Mogar laid there completely undressed, only a towel covering his hips. His face was completely scrunched up in pain as he tried to roll over, the comforter painfully rubbing against his skin. He groaned in the bed, his skin felt like someone lit him on fire.

Vav returned with the supplies and sat down on the bed, squeezing some aloe on his hands and began to gently rub the bear man’s shoulders and chest.

Mogar growled at the contact, and Vav gave him a look of irritation, telling him to basically suck it up while he rubbed it on. He sighed and let Vav lather the rest of the substance on his body, enjoying the cool sensation.

“Mogar, I love you, but sometimes,” Vav looked at his boyfriend with concern. “You can be a damn moron.”


End file.
